


Get Love m8

by Elron_James97



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Edgar - Freeform, Fans, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, Multi, Paparazzi, Videogames, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, maya - Freeform, patience - Freeform, slow internet connection, too much kissing, vlogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elron_James97/pseuds/Elron_James97





	Get Love m8

Get Love m8  
A Pewdiepie x Jacksepticeye Fan-Fiction  
Chapter 1  
Felix  
The sun is shining!!! Directly on my face ugh!!!  
I hate it sometimes but this time It’s a good thing coz I woke up before my alarm even starts waking the f*ck outta me...  
A black figure suddenly approaches it was Edgar my awesome pug awe...  
"Damn it Edgar stahp! Ha! Hahaha!! Ha!! Stop making-out with me!!!"  
Edgar suddenly jumps down and run towards the door, I already know where this is going. So I followed my dog to his dog bowl I noticed it still has water so I quickly grabbed the bowl and poured some dog food on it... As I place the dog bowl down the floor Edgar munched it all down, i started laughing coz after he finishes eating the entire meal he just laid down it’s such a good thing to see, suddenly it felt cold and lonely it’s been a year since Me and Marzia broke up, I loved her so much but one day the wind has changed, everything started to change every sweet moments turned stale it seems like our feelings to each other just wandered off never to return, so we decided to end just like that but we're still best of friends but she wanted to go home and find herself for now...  
Nuff said, past is past (still sad though), as always I ate my breakfast got myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. I got lazy so I didn’t cook any food for myself... (I’m always lazy ahahahah heup hahaha heup) after my morning rituals I marched down the hall to my gaming room where the magic happens, turned on all my stuff and make sure the camera is clean, Then I remembered Jack. We've been friends for quite some time... We play online games, have a skype group chat with Ken, The three of us have a quality time with each other especially when it comes with gaming but when it comes to Sean its different I feel so much better when I play with him even though we haven’t met I think it’s gonna be a good time just like the other youtuber’s that I already hangout with, After a gaming session with Ken, Brad, Mark, Toby, Cry and Jack, We all had a good conversation sharing experiences, sharing secrets, and sending awkward selfies. We can all see each other getting drowsy and almost going to a shut eye state so we finally decided to end the session. Till Sean messaged me… 

\----------------  
Hey!  
I would like to visit you there…  
Can I?  
Please????  
\----------------  
\----------------  
Yes!!! Of Course!! That would be really awesome, we can totally hang-out, drink and play games here!!  
\----------------  
Cool I can finally have fun with him no one’s gonna stop us…

A week passed it’s a pretty boring week but that message from Sean made me make it through and  
another morning come’s to show its face, I think I woke up on the right side of the bed, I’m a jolly-good-fellow full of energy and possibilities running in my veins. I got up early and decided to cook myself a complete course meal. Bacon-Pancakes, Oats and a huge Jelly of course I made myself a cup of coffee Edgar keeps on scratching me He want’s my Bacon! 

“!!DEUTCHLAND!!”

After taking a bath I head straight to my bedroom, DAMN!! I’M SOO FRICKIN FABULOUS!! I saw my pillar hard as a rock, why am I having a boner at this hour? Oh well, so I suited up and head straight to my playroom. While waiting for my browser to show my email account, I got excited all of a sudden after a few seconds I saw an email with a huge grin on my face it was Sean oh wait I mean Jacksepticeye!!! My adorable, energetic, fun and charismatic friend, uhm... I mean... he's an awesome guy...  
So I opened the e-mail…

\----------------  
Felix,  
Hey any updates on how I’m going to get there like seriously you pick me up from the airport...  
Oh… By the way… anything you want from here like any stuff just tell me I'll buy it for you...  
Sean.  
\----------------  
this lad makes my heart go.. Oh... I mean... you know nothing!!!  
\----------  
Sent 9:36 am  
\----------  
What time is it I checked my super awesome watch its 9:42am... what the hell I need to respond to this...  
\---------------  
Sean,  
Ok I guess I’m gonna have to pick you up, I think you are the one to choose on what you are going to buy for me, I'll pay it when you get here don’t worry I can manage I just need your manbuns safe and sound...  
Felix.  
\----------------  
I hope that’s good, after responding I started to open another tab and I clicked on a bookmark after typing some private info my homepage opened suddenly a chat box popped-up, it’s Sean!!! What the hell is he some kind of psychic!?!?!?!  
\------------------  
Sean:  
I'm going to buy you a huge beer mug...  
My manbuns are in good hands I know you will keep me safe :*  
\-------------------  
Whoa!!! That escalated quickly damn it!!! I want that kiss like in real life... I mean... awe sooo kyooot...  
\-------------------  
Felix:  
Yes I will protect your man-buns from harm and I will keep you safe here and cover you with my love-buns lol  
A beer mug would be great thanks Sean!!! I appreciate it!  
\-------------------  
I can’t wait to see this lad, such an adorable fella, what could possibly go wrong it’s just us two and a little beer and chit-chat and games. One more night of sleep and He’s mine… (I hope that didn’t sound creepy…)

Another day but finally Sean is coming here! Since I already cleaned the whole house including the pool, my game room and those damn dishes (even though I have a dishwasher) yesterday the only problem I’ll be dealing with is where is Sean going to sleep? I can’t let him sleep on the couch?! But I’ll ask him where he wants to sleep there is always my bed anyway. Since I finished cooking in a nick of time I quickly ran to my Play Room and printed a print-out of his logo with an awkward emoji kiss after waiting for it to finish my phone rang I already know its Sean because I turned his intro into a ringtone just like Ken’s ringtone as well, It’s a message from Sean so I quickly opened it with a huge smirk in my face.

\------------  
I’m on my way now senpai !!  
You can finally notice me :3

Sean  
8:17am  
\-------------

 

Sean  
I’m such a boss when it comes to this kind of stuff, Oh hey it’s me Sean you know me as Jacksepticeye and right now I’m having a good conversation with my fellow youtuber Felix you know him as Pewdiepie he's Swedish which kind ‘a turns me on hahaha in a good way...

\--------------  
Safe travels my man-bun!! :*

Felix  
8:18am  
\--------------

\--------------  
Okay! Okay! See yah!

Sean  
8:18am  
\--------------  
My plane ticket is already paid my bags are packed and the special mug for Felix is already in the gift box the only problem is how am I going to record a vlog while travelling??? Oh well we will get there....  
After an hour or two of flying, we finally have landed ugh!!! My neck hurts!!! neck pillows might be helpful when sleeping but sure is painful when waking up, I’m sure Felix knows how to get rid of this, After getting my baggage I walked awkwardly down the airport, I met a few fans on the way quite jolly by the way and it’s such an honor when I meet my fans. After the strenuous walk I arrived at our rendezvous point. As I breath in the smell of the British air I also did the sigh of relief coz I saw Felix with a huge smile on his face while flashing out a print of my trademark logo and it has a kiss emoji underneath it, I can feel my cheeks turning red... what the heck why am I blushing?!?! I quickly ran to him and hugged him very tight it’s like I haven’t seen him in a long time hahaha!!!  
"You miss me babe???"  
Whoa!! He called me Babe??? I like that...  
"Stop it Felix it’s really embarrassing can’t you see I’m red like a tomato hahaha!!! Damn it’s such a good day to see my senpai!”  
“Awe! Come here you let me give you a hug...”  
While he's hugging me I can feel his lips right on my head as if he was kissing me and for some reason I liked it and as we awkwardly stand there hugging I breath in his essence a musk of manly perfume and his pheromones mmmmmmh...  
I can get used to this...

After that we decided to get to his car, He helped me up to get my luggage at the back and we accidentally bumped our heads to each other it’s awkward coz he almost kissed me on the lips and damn it I flushed red as fast as a boss its embarrassing to see he just smiled at me and gently rubbed his thumb against the tiny red bump on my head I’m still blushing hahaha...  
After an hour of complete awkward silence we finally arrived I can hear Edgar barking and it kind ‘a freaks me out! I know I have a dog and that really shouldn’t bother me but what if Edgar doesn’t like me??? What if he bites me from my ass? Felix rushed and opened the door so I can get out, my butt ached but I managed to stand He even manage to take hold of my hand to guide me out of the car, He suddenly run towards the door of his house, After a few seconds Felix returned carrying his little pug, Edgar Allan named after the poet, Awe He’s so kyooot!!! I wish I could have bought Edgar a toy or a treat, Edgar looks really excited till Felix handed him over to me….

“Hera yah go!!!”

I got really nervous and happy at the same time because Edgar likes me (teehee!) the cutesy little pug licked my face…

“Ugh!!!”

“Ha ha ha ha!!! Let me help you with that…”

I handed Edgar back to Felix, His arms brushed over mine and I felt a light tingle it’s a tingle that I have never felt before it feels so good. After the niceties Felix helped me to carry my luggage to his fine abode, After opening the door the scent of chocolate is in the air and its making me even more hungrier I think he cooked a meal for the two of us, I was busy talking to myself that I didn’t hear Felix asking me where to sleep…

“So???”

“Oh, Sorry I wasn’t listening, what is it again??”

“Do you want to sleep in the Guest Room, The Couch or in My Room?”

“The Guest Room please, Thank You..”

“Ok let’s get going then….”

While Felix and I awkwardly walk down the hallway Edgar followed us, His tail is wagging like crazy, He is freaking excited because of something (even though I already knew it’s because of Me.)…. It’s a room with a huge window with velvet red curtains and a king size bed only for guests like WTH!! Felix it’s just me!! It has its own air conditioning unit, two bedside tables, a beige lamp, and a painting made by Felix, the painting it looks like Maya…. Poor Maya she passed away 3 years ago, I remember Felix called me and told me everything including his feelings towards Marzia, Okay let’s stop already its really depressing and I’m here to have fun with Senpai!  
Since the Guest room has a bath room I asked Felix to wait at least a minute or two just to freshen up, After washing my face and changing my clothes I walked briskly towards the kitchen and saw Felix preparing the dishes since I’m not a Prince I quickly helped him up, I asked him where the plates, cutlery and the wine glasses are kept. After setting it on the table Felix came back from the kitchen carrying a huge Casserole of Lasagna, I didn’t know Felix can cook such meals what a surprise since I’m not that busy I asked him if I can help…

“Nope, You don’t need to move a muscle here, You are my guest and I need to serve you my Man-bun.”

“No seriously I want to help you, Please???”

“Ok but in one condition?”

What the!!! He is holding my hand and I’m not even aware that he took hold of my hand…. 

“What?”

I’m blushing like WHAT THE F*CK!!

“Can you be my date???”

I’m so focused with my hand that when I look at his eyes its full of affection and I’m drowning from his gaze my heart is pounding and I’m having a firm grip of his hands as if they we’re mine, I don’t know what to say, even though he knows im also single I didn’t know that he is going to do this UGH!! I’m so freaking nervous I didn’t know that he also has feeling for me….

Ok I know that sounded a bit weird but ever since I watched Felix my heart already beats for him like every fan boy/girl, Aside from his debonair looks, his intelligence, and his passion for gaming, he really is a nice guy to be with he has everything and he is the kindest person I know. But man this changes everything I’m about to get loved once again but this time its not going to be easy I don’t know if he really likes me but I’m sure to ask an I think he’s just fooling around so my answer is…

Felix 

“Er, Yes… I don’t know really, I know?? I know, I have a crush on you but really I don’t know??”

I can’t believe he said “Yes”, I can feel my heart ready to burst into million pieces, I didn’t know that he has a crush on me and I’m not even sure if this is right am I taking advantage of his heart but I do love him even though I haven’t loved him yet as a boyfriend “yet” but we will get there I will do everything to be worthy of his heart….

Ken and Sean are the only ones who know that I am a homosexual and to be honest Ken knows that I have a serious crush on Sean, Since Sean got dumped I stayed by his side but not physically because you know we all have busy lives but I’m his shoulder to lean on but It would be an honor to be his “Boyfriend.”

“Really?!?!?!”

His eyes they’re smiling and he is also smiling, Oh God!! I’m melting, I’m the happiest man alive, I think? I was so excited that I kissed his forehead and I can’t believe I just did that like WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!

“Oh, Sorry that was fast..”

till he kissed me right back, his lips are dry but he after fighting my way inside with my tongue it’s the most sweetest thing I have ever tasted, I love the taste of Sean he is fighting back oh the adrenaline and passion its mixing but I broke the kiss….

“Well that was fast”

I’m still catching my breath and as we stared at each other we laughed as if it’s the funniest thing that has ever happened to the face of the world.

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting for that to happen, I even thought that it’s just a dream…”

tears are falling down his eyes so I hugged him….

“Stop crying now, You know I’m always here for you and I love you even though I’m not your boyfriend….”

“Stop it Felix you are turning me into a bomb here see I’m already red here…”  
“I know but I like it…”

So I kissed him again (it’s more of a make-out actually) awe sweet euphoria I love this man!!!  
Sean stopped kissing me and im still in the clouds filled with affection and passion for this man but Sean grabbed my shoulders and leaned back…

“Felix! Please chill, I want to heat im hungry as hell please???(puppy eyes)”

Ah!!! He looks so f*cking cute when he does that…

“Ok, wait here I’m going to get the lasagna seriously stay here I love you to much to let your ass move ass here.” 

“Really?!?! Awe!! Love you too Felix, But no I still want to help here if we are going to together we might as well help each other up…”  
“Ok come here you badass man-bun…”

I leaned I and kiss him on the forehead coz you it’s the sweetest thing that I can imagine right at the moment.

After a tasty meal I rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed the cookie jar, good thing a baked them yesterday enough talk already.

“Felix, you have wifi right?”

“Yeah, Can I please enter the password coz it’s a bit embarrassing like please???”

“Nope, I want to hear it from you right here right now!”

Wut?!?!?! The Boss is in town woot! woot! He looks a bit angry but still his eyes got me like ugh it’s so dreamy…

“Its felix<3sean, like my name and greater-than sign and number three and your name, no spaces by the way I hate spaces…”

He looks at me as if I told him the greatest story this world has ever told, full of adoration and I think he can smell the cookies that I’ve made…

“I know you love cookies but we just had dinner and a little bit of wine I think its bad if you drink milk with this”

“Oh give me a break no one can stop me from eating this cookie!!!”

“Uh, uh, uh, Kiss me first…”

I love flirting with him but I don’t want to be that flirty just a little bit of sass and love here folks!!  
So he kissed me right on my lips and I hand him the cookie I sit right next to him in the sofa and kissed him on his right cheek…

“I Love you Felix…”

“I Love you too my man-bun, always…”

And as we sit down the sofa I grabbed his hip and he leans on my shoulder and while the time drifts away we end up sleeping like two lovebirds nestled on their nest contented and happy…


End file.
